


Speak

by thestoryteller_writer



Series: Detroit: Become Human Collection [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Anyways, Choking, Connor - Freeform, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant!Connor, F/M, I'm Sorry, Kinda?, Kinks, Original Character(s), Ruthless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ruthless!Connor, Sadism, Sex, Smut, WHAT IS THAT TAG?, borders on rape?, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryteller_writer/pseuds/thestoryteller_writer
Summary: Mel Fick is a suspect in a case, and refuses to speak. Connor has already been pushed enough by Hank and the officers around him by this case, so if he has to use explicit means to get answers, he will without hesitation.{Thanks to all my friends for the help and support on this!}





	1. Confess

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you can't read the smut, imagine writing it.

Mel glared at the officer as he left the room, they were getting more and more aggressive but that only made her more resilient. So far, five of them had come through. It made her smirk in amusement, she was sure that they would stop at some point. The only reason she was in here anyhow was based on unconfirmed evidence and thoughts that she was somehow involved in a intent to murder case. Mel wore a grey skirt and a white blouse, she was dressed to go to work when the cops had detained her. She had pale skin, and a neat bun that held her shoulder length brown hair. Her grey eyes scanned the room.

“We’re only here to question you for one hour!’ Yeah right, it’s been three. When will you let it go!” She sneered, standing up loudly mocking the police while staring at the one way window. She collapsed into her seat and rubbed her face. It was five minutes until someone came in. This time an android.

She perked up, looking towards the one way window she raised her eyebrows and gestured with her head a “Really?” movement. Mel could only assume someone did the “Yes, really!” movement as she turned towards the bot.

“Y’ello, I’m Mel Fick, and you happen to be?”

“Connor,” He replied sitting down and analyzing her. “Where were you between the hours of 7AM and 11AM?”

“Gods, I thought I told you people? Well, you’re an android… rules still apply! I have no comment on anything and you don’t even have the proper evidence to convict me. I have an hour till you hit the four hour mark, where you’ll _have_ to release me. So why don’t you get us some water and talk about life because I’m thirsty as Hell!” She said, slamming the table in enthusiasm and glaring at Connor.

He sat back, mildly amused at the girl. He did an analysis, and stood up. Seemed this would be the best way to get information.

“We need that information Ms. Fick, this is about someone who-”

“Isn’t dead, now are they?” She sneered. He slammed the table, glaring at her.

“They might as well would have! While the killer is out there that person is still in danger!”

“So what? Why should I? I don’t even know who this person is! Hell, might as well make out with me. Like that’ll get us any closer to this mystery,” She seethed quietly the last part, not really expecting him to hear. He suddenly walked over to Mel and crouched down in front of her, he held her face in his hands and locked lips with hers.

She felt her face burn with red, her eyes widened. Connor kept eye contact,and slowly Mel fell into a trance. Closing her eyes and leaning into it. He coaxed her into standing somehow, lips still locked. Suddenly, Mel was slammed into the wall and parted. She breathed heavily.

“I will leave only when I’m done with you or when you talk, got it?” His deep voice said next to her ear.

“Th-The others-”

“Don’t matter, they won’t intervene,” He said confidently. She felt herself turn red, but didn’t have much time to be embarrassed when his lips collided with hers again. He licked her lips, almost like asking for entry. She kept them closed, deciding to play coy. Mel had a ghost smile.

He slammed his hand near her head, making her jerk and gasp slightly. Immediately he took advantage and explored her mouth. Surprisingly, Mel didn’t taste metal. It was almost like a cotton candy flavour, melting in her mouth.

Connor pulled back, making her disappointed for only a moment until he began to kiss her jawline. Then he traveled to her neck, nibbling at sensitive spots. Her body involuntarily by moaning quietly. He bit down in one spot, making her moan louder than the other areas. He marked this area, leaving a red spot.

One hand sat firmly on the left of her on the wall, trapping her arm underneath it. The other hand traveled her form, as if memorizing it. It stopped going down once it hit her skirt, then slowly raised up, lifting the skirt. She gasped slightly, bringing her legs together instinctively to try to sustain the sudden heat in that region. He roughly put a leg in between her thighs. He stopped kissing her neck and inspected her, and placed a hand on her clothed clit. She squirmed, immediately trying to shut her legs. She felt the heat slowly become wetness.

He moved his hand back and forth slowly, making her squirm much more. He smirked, agonizingly moving her underwear away. He stopped, moving his hands away. Connor pushed Mel against the wall, and slowly wrapped the other leg around him. He effortlessly picked her up and brought her to the table. He forced her legs open and pushed his lips onto hers. He attempted to pull off her underwear all together, but it was aggravating. Losing his patience, he ripped them off, throwing them to one side of the room. She let out a small yelp of surprise, and he used that to enter her mouth, deepening the kiss.

He pulled her closer to him. Mel could feel where one arm was, and didn’t know where the other until she heard a zip. She panicked internally, unsure of what was happening until she felt him in her. She moaned out, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back. Slowly back and forth, it was a very different feeling.

“Oh my god,” She whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

“What is it? Something… wrong?” He said, humor bouncing in his voice. “Tell me, Mel, where were you at the hours of 7AM and 11AM?” He said her name in a husky voice, and began to quicken his thrusts.

“You… can’t get shit out of me…” She panted, trying to focus only on the light above them. She tried to contain her moans, not wanting to please him any but it simply got worse. She grabbed onto Connor’s shoulders, balling up the clothes in her fist.

“Really? Because I’m hearing a lot of interesting things coming out of your mouth. Maybe you can tell me why you’re already so wet for me? Or perhaps why you gave in so fast?” Each thrust got faster, she definitely wouldn’t be able to talk now. The way he talked to her, there was something cynical about it.

“God- Fucking-” Her moans became screams, and it wouldn’t surprise her if the whole station heard her. “Connor!” She screamed, feeling her whole body spasm as she came.

“You’re lucky I’m not an sex bot from Eden, or else I would have to finish as well. And that wouldn’t be anywhere else but in your body,” He whispered, aggressively. She stayed still, too tired to move. That did spark fright and gratefulness to him not being built in such ways to attain those attributes.

“Tell me, what made you so angry to help try to kill Illith?” He asked, his voice was most definitely a warning, but a warning she was going to not listen to.

“I didn’t want her dead, I don’t know who’d want her dead,” She answered, looking down at Connor.

“Why would you continually lie to me?” He sneered. Pulling himself out of her. She moaned, the feeling of cold and emptiness replacing where his cock had been. He put his clothes on fully, not sparring one look at her. Then he took Mel off the table and slammed her onto the wall again, his arm against her throat.

“Where. Were. You?” Slowly she lost oxygen, her windpipe closing. She began to see black dots.

“No comment!” She exclaimed through ragged breaths. He let her go, prompting her to breath heavily.

“I will make you scream my name, I will make you cry out at my very touch,” He hissed into her ear. “Unless you start talking to me.”

“Looks like we’ll be here for a while eh?” Mel said, her voice cracking. He stepped back, analyzing her. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you’re not broken yet,” He replied. He went and sat down at a chair. Staring at her dead in the eyes, “Sit.”

Slightly confused and embarrassed, she followed orders, straddling him and watching his deep brown eyes.

“Do you know the name Gerald Jackson?” He asked.

“Yes, I went out with him once. Haven’t seen him in months,” Mel replied.

“What if I said he was the murderer to be? He confessed, saying you were somehow involved,” Connor said, a smirk tugging at his lips. It took a minute for her to realize what he meant.

“Oh.. oh no.” Her eyes went wide.

“This gives us probable cause to have you on a 48 hour hold… for interrogation purposes.” He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly. Using his other hand he grabbed the clothes on her back and pulled her closer to him.

He moved his other hand to her back, and ripped her shirt. He wasted no time ripping other parts of her shirt and throwing it on the table. He broke the kiss and one of the cloth pieces from the tables. He put it over her eyes and tied it, Mel couldn’t see a thing.

“You only need two senses, your touch and your voice. You need to speak so you can continue you telling me what I need, and you need to feel because... it should persuade you to talk.” There was something sinister behind his voice. “These other senses? Completely useless right now, that’s why I’m not allowing you to see.” She felt hot breath on her face as he leaned in.

He began to kiss her again, but then pulled back with a sigh.

“I have work to do. I’ll be back with clothes, interrogation continues tomorrow.” He pushed her off him, then sat her down in the chair and left the room. She didn’t know if she should take the blind off, so she sat alone in the room that she could not see.

The door opened again, she turned her head towards it.

“You can take off the blind fold,” Connor said. Mel did without hesitation. “Here’s your clothes while you’re here. Someone will come around and take you to the holding cell.” Mel nodded and took the clothes, careful not to brush his hands.

Connor left the room and went into the viewing room. Hank was there, hiding his face in his hands.

“I swear to god Connor if we get fucking sued-”

“Which we won’t,” Connor answered confidently, “I wouldn’t have done that if I did not find it would help us further this investigation.”

“Why don’t you help me and find the bleach for my memories,” He grumbled, standing up.

“When I agreed you could do anything, I was not meaning that!” Gavin finally snapped, glaring at the android from is corner of the room.

“I find that females are more likely to give information when pleasured or in pain,” Connor responded monotonically.

“Oh right, you and what study?” He sneered, pushing past Hank and Connor.

“You had fun, didn’t you?” Hank asked. An involuntary smile took Connor and he looked away.

“Androids can’t feel Lieutenant,” He answered.

“Hmph, androids can’t, guess it’s a good thing you’re a little more than an android, huh?” He patted Connors back, and left the room.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be sorry for it being short. It's suppose to be this way, short and sweet.

Mel sat in her new bed in the small cell. She was sore as ever, grimacing over what had happened over the day. Her brown hair now pulled down.

“He’s buying me a shirt, no arguing,” She muttered to herself.

Despite the exhausting day, she felt wide awake as she laid back in her bed. She watched the dark shapes on the ceiling, feeling bored. She didn’t really think hard on what happened earlier today, deciding that what happened, happened.

Mel sat up, pulling a hand through her hair. Even this action made her sore. She groaned in pain, and leaned on the wall. She could hear footsteps in the hall, and they stopped right outside her cell. She sighed, closing her eyes. Her door opened, and she couldn’t find the will power to move or even open her eyes. Let this person kill them, let’s see where that gets them.

Her bed moved forward, jolting Mel. Her eyes shot open at the feeling of a soft pair of lips. Connor.

At first, she got ready to push him away and protest, but something stopped her. The kiss was filled with passion and caring, unlike earlier when it was only rough. He sat fully on the bed, right beside her. His touches were gentle, a hand was under her chin. He straddled her, and they broke the kiss. 

Mel watched him curiously, wondering what he was up to. She felt a stab of pain in her abdomen, making her wince and groan. His delicate hands glided down to her abdomen, putting a little pressure on it. She shifted, groaning in pain again. Connor pulled back and kissed her softly. She parted her lips, and his tongue slipped in. Instead of him tasting like cotton candy, he tasted like a medication. Mel felt his hands go down to her abdomen again, and he applied a little pressure. She braced for pain that never came. 

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Connor reached up, bringing a piece of her hair away from her face. He leaned in and kissed her jawline, bringing the kisses down to her neck. It was passionate, not as aggressive as down in the interrogation room. She leaned her head back. He stopped at the top of her chest, backing up. He stared at her with a questioning and hesitant look in his eye. She nodded, a small whisper of ‘yes’ giving the consent.

He moved his hands to be on her back and helped her slowly lay down. He lowered himself to her abdomen, and lifted her shirt up. She felt his warm lips on her skin there, making her involuntarily squirm. Connor moved lower to just the edge of her pants. He pulled them down then off all the way, for once keeping the clothes intact. He rubbed her clothed clit, making her moan and fidget.

He stopped and pulled off her underwear. Mel’s hair stood on end from the cold air. Connor moved her legs away from each other and slowly licked the inside. Her body arched at the new feeling. He licked her clit, she let out a moan. The warmth of his tongue was welcoming compared to the cold air. He tasted her, moving his tongue in a rhythm of back and forth. She moaned out, grabbing the sheets of the bed. He moved his tongue all around, and she let out a loud moan.

“Connor...” His name slipped out of her mouth as if an afterthought. He looked up at her. Pulling back, he went to hover over her.

“Yes?” He asked, a slight smile to his voice. She reached up, putting a hand on his face. He leaned into it, still staring into her eyes.

“I’m just making sure you know you’re buying me a new shirt,” She said jokingly. He let out a snort and rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure I can make it up to you in a multitude of ways, if you let me?” He said, cocking his head slightly.

“Buy me a drink first!” she exclaimed, and they locked lips. She opened her mouth and he explored. The taste of his mouth was warm, almost brain numbing. It made her lose consciousness within minutes.

Connor pulled back, smiling slightly. He walked over to her clothes and put them back on her. There was no need for her to be shivering in the night. He laid down beside her, resting his head on her chest. He listened intently to her heart beat, thinking of nothing else. Mel’s hand came to rest in his hair, making him smile. He sighed contently, watching the shadows of the ceiling. He didn’t understand what he was feeling, or really what he was doing. He decided not to contemplate it too much at 11PM, and focused fully on her heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya enjoy my work, sweet. If ya don't, constructional criticism welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> "How do authors make smut!?!? :O"
> 
> Simple, we get a group of friends and other writers and help each other with ideas and peer pressuring each other on.


End file.
